Keeper of the secret (Episode)
Keeper of the secret is the 13th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on June 25, 2009. Synopsis Gil and Oz wake up in Cheshire’s dimension. Sharon’s voice tells them that something has happened to Alice and Break. She instructs them to look for Alice first since Break won’t die so easily. Cheshire suddenly shows himself. He states that they’re enemies of the Will of the Abyss, and he will eliminate them. Gil freezes up when he sees him because of his cat phobia. Sharon uses Eques to hold off Cheshire, giving them a chance to escape. Simultaneously, Echo appears behind Sharon in the real world, and she gasps in surprise at her sudden appearance. A fake Alice appears in front of them, but Gil shoots it down. Cheshire suddenly reappears; he explains that it’s a distorted memory. If they’re swallowed by this place, which has been created by the memories, they will suffer. He states it would be better if he ate them right here. When he smells Gil, he realizes that Raven’s power is being used to control Alice. He slashes Gil across the chest, and he falls of the stair’s rails. Cheshire grabs Oz, asking him why he came here. Oz replies that Alice wants to get her memories back. Cheshire screams back that he’s a liar because Alice wants to forget—that’s why she herself scattered her memories the day she discovered the truth. Back at Pandora Headquarters, Oscar and Reimm talk about how the meeting has been postpon ed. They find Vincent sleeping on the floor in the middle of the hall. His chain Doormouse sometimes puts him to sleep as well. Vincent explains how Echo is out doing another job for him. He adds that he’s here to talk about William Weasley (Phillip’s father), and he will not tell anyone about Oz’s return. Reim can’t believe it, but he’s quickly sworn to secrecy. Vincent states that the night is young, and they should play a game to pass the time. As they play chess, they discuss the hooded reapers (Baskervilles), how the capital city Sabrie sank into the Abyss a hundred years ago, and how each noble house has acquired a specific chain. However, this is still not enough—the fifth door (the one the Baskervilles possess) and the Will of the Abyss’s cooperation are needed to fix everything. Oscar remarks that he can’t understand what Vincent is thinking. He replies that he’s always thinking about Gil; that’s why he won’t say anything about Oz because Gil asked him not to. Meanwhile Gil is walking through a garden. He suddenly sees “Alice (memory)” and follows her. He recalls the conversation he had with Break—how she’s just a leech who’s preying on Oz, and it would be better to kill her. He adds that she doesn’t even look like other Chains, so something strange is going on. Break says that he’s not allowed to kill her yet since she may be completely different from other chains. The young, blond haired man in the green coat suddenly calls out to Gil, whom Gil mistakes for Oz as they both have blond hair and emerald green eyes. The man reveals his name to be Jack Vessalius. Trivia *In this episode, Vincent is shown has a pocket watch with similar type with Jack Vessalius' pocket watch; Hunter-case watches. But with more simple design, without a chain and without ornaments on the spring hinged-circular of the pocket watch. The colour of Vincent's pocket watch also silver, and the watch in the pocket watch also with strips-format to show the time; not the Roman number as Jack Vessalius' pocket watch. *In this episode also there is a censorship scene of bloods, as shown when Cheshire attacks Gilbert. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime